Konoha changed destiny ch2
by Rj56
Summary: the continued story. can't post updates


**After the third Shinobi war** "I dont see why I have to go here. I'm fine, Sensi." A masked boy said. An older man walked beside him. His spiky blonde hairand blue shining in the southern breeze.

"Kakashi, you lost Rin and Obito. You..need to see someone who can help. I've met someone who can help brcause they have been through similar life choices as you. I just hope they remember I'm going to arrive today." Minato said. Kakashi's visible eye looked doubtful until they came to a hugh wall and gate. Two booths on either side allowed for coming and going easily. Kakashi was stunned.

" This is bigger than Konoha's wall and gate! Where are we? I didn't know that there 2as a hidden village here, Sensi"

" This is not a hidden village. Kakashi, you **CANNOT** tell anyone we came here. No one in the hidden villages must know about this place. I want your nindo promise on this." Minato said seriously.

"Why? Surely an alliance would help."

"Kashi, someone like Danzo would try to upsurp the power here. He wouldnt stop at destroying this city. Please your promise."

"I give my word that no one besides thise you see worthy will know of this place." Kakashi said seriously.

"Okay, Kakashi-Welcome to Velos-the coty from the Ashes."

"This is Velos? How did you find this pkace? Do you anyone here? Are they ninja?."

"No. Velis is made up of...interesting fighters. I actually have a cousin here. Her blood-brother is the one who can help you. Ah we're next to show our papers for entry."

"Good day to you Sirs. Passes and Id's please. Oh, Minato Namikaze, youre expected. Lady Rania said to allow you and your charge through. A guardsman will escort you to the Consulate Imperial Hall. Good day." the guard said. Minato geinned and walked into the hub of the city. Kakashi was blown away. No hidden village shinobi could enter such unique designs. He was looking around while Minato waited for the escort. Minato smiled to himself as he looked at Sakumo's son. Just being here was helping but for how long? until the next mission? Kushina had sent a letter with him to their join cousin, one on her father's side and one from her mother's side.

"Ahem. Beg pardon. Im your escort to the Consulate Hall. My name is Trent Balboth. please follow me."

"Is Rania busy? or Danok?"

"She is finishing up paperwork and Danok is cussing a...faulty guard.She sent me because I've yet to meet you."

"Ummm, Sensi?"

" Oh Rania de Sangre is my and kushina's cousin. Me on her mother's side, kushi on her fathers side."

"The Bloody Hellion is your cousin? I find that hard to believe. Your clans were wiped out. How?"

"My uncle Damis left the elemental nations after he married Tera Uzumaki. They came and fought for decades to turn this land back to life." Minato told the young boy. All around Kakashi were sounds of everyday life in the village. Vendors hawking their goods, customer trying to get the best deal for the coin, children running, but what stuck Kakashi the most were the weird symbols on every door and building. They resembled seals but were far more simple. People didnt stare at the two as they were escorted towards a giant building in the center of everything. Shortly they were going up the steps when a beautiful woman with dark skin and pink eyes greet them

"Hello Minato, how's Kushina? " the woman asked in a weird accent.

"Fine and sassy as ever Scarlett. This us my student Kakashi Hatake." Minato said placing his hand on kakashi's shoulder.

"Oh. Hes a little cutie. Rania mentioned you taken on a team to train. I think i can take them from here Trent. Your sister and your mother are looking for you."

"Both of them? Why?"

"Your father told me that he needed to see all of you together. I believe it has something to do with that other matter."

"Then I shall talk my leave of your. Good day to all."Trent said leaving. Scarlett smiled and continued on the way up a giant staircase. She turned a sharp right at top and led the group to a series of offices. They stopped at the fifth one.

"Here we are. She's expecting you. Danok is waiting as well."Scarlett bent down to face kakashi" I have many talents but i also read people. Dint let the oast become your future, Kakashi" she said giving Kakashi a hug. Kakashi stood quiet for a moment before wrapping his arms around Scarlett. No words were said. None were needed. After a space if minutes, Scarlett released Kakashi from the hug and smiled at him. Kakashi eye smiled back.

"Now I have to go back to work. She's is inside. But i will see you before you two leave. Good day." Scarlett said walking away"

"Good day. Come on Kakashi. Rania's waiting." minato said softly. Kakashi stood still as Minato open then doir to the huge office. Shelves covered with books and scrolls of all kinds covered the walls. A buffet in the corncorner hwld a rather large ornate tea set. But what really caught his eye was the beautiful woman who sat at a big desk. Her pen was going as fast as she could write. A big man stood at the window. He had long white hair and wore a black trenchcoat with black and gold armour shoulder guards. He turned to face the newcomers with grace that showed noble upbringing. Albino skin and red eyes made him appear otherworldly.

"Hello Rania, Hello Danok. This is Kakashi Hatake. He's the one I wrote you about." Minato said softly. Danok's red eyes stared down at Kakashi. Kakashi only met his gaze for a moment before turning away from him. Rania had come around her desk and was leaning on the front of it. Kakashi come see the well trained muscles that her red suit showed off. She didnt have her l


End file.
